


Michael

by The_penguin_queen1



Category: 5SOS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_penguin_queen1/pseuds/The_penguin_queen1





	Michael

FSorry about the beginning but it'll get better and it'll be pretty short. --------------------------------------- You had been in an abusive relationship and you had done nothing wrong to him. You had a little baby boy but he never saw anything that happened. Finally,You had made the decision to leave but he wouldn't let you. He kept pushing you back and calling you names. You got outside and he continued to do it and the names got worse. He started throwing bottles at you. Then all of a sudden this black streak comes and just starts throwing him and making sure he can't do anything to you. You run inside, get the baby, and hop in the truck and after the fight, the black-haired person hops in. "Cmon lets go we don't have much time" he says. You start zooming off when you ask "What's your name" and he replies with "Michael". You got to your best friends house with Michael and baby Sam. --------------------------------------- After a year, you had saved up enough money to buy a studio apartment. You and Michael start to paint and do everything that needs to be done before you move in. After a few days you move in. Later that night you put Sam to bed and went to your room and just laid down and remembered that Michael had saved yours and Sams lives. You phone rings and its Michael. Mi: hey I've got a question, open the door Y/N: okay Mi: thank you! You go and open the door, Michael walks in all shy. "I was wondering if maybe Friday night, you wanted to go on a date with me" he asked. You said yes and after the 2nd date, he asked you to be his girlfriend which you agreed to. After 2 years of dating he asked you to marry him. You said yes. And 22 years down the road, you guys haven't fought, he's never come home drunk and he never lays a rude hand on you. Sam got married to a pretty blonde and they had a little baby girl. They named her Clarissa. They all lived happily (anybody? Just me? Okay.)


End file.
